Lullaby for Human
by AkellaWolf
Summary: How do human go to sleep? Jazz solves a this problem.


I own neither TF character nor song, which I used in this fanfic.

Forgive me for my very bad English)

* * *

Sam couldn't sleep. Again. He tossed and turned for many a long day. It seemed to him that it was hot in his room, because he opened windows. But it didn't help him. It became noisily in the room. Windows were closed in a short time. Witwicky decided to sleep on the floor, but it was a barren scheme too. The young savior of humanity went to bed and counted sheep. When he counted up to four hundreds, the boy gave up. He took pillow and blanket, came down to living room. Sam threw bed-clothes on sofa and sat down. Witwicky didn't notice that he crushed Mojo just a little. Chihuahua yelped and bitted its owner on breech. The boy jumped about pain and touched a bruise. Judging by feeling, the bruise was bled.

"Damn! How did this so small dog get from nature so sharp teeth?" asked Sam, making a strike at Mojo. The dog whined and ran away from Sam to second floor. The boy was destined for garage, where was first-aid kit. When he came at room, Sam found box with red mark and started to seek for adhesive platers.

"Why don't you sleep?" mechanical voice was heard from a distance. Teen gave a start. "Easy, kid. It's me!"

"Jazz…" said Sam, who forgot, that the first lieutenant was appointed his temporary guardian, while Bumblebee had been accomplished mission. Nobody of them have anything against it. They had a good time together. Sam talked Jazz about human live and the Earth from the point of simple man's view.

"Hi!" said Witwicky, when the autobot swept up him.

"It isn't answer to my question" smiled Jazz.

"Huh…" Sam lost courage, prior to answering cibertronian. "I can't sleep. Only."

"And you came here, that I give help to you. It's very kind of you, dude"

"What? No! No! I wanted to take one adhesive plaster…Or couple"

"What's happened?" Jazz started to examine the boy.

"Mojo. He bitted me"

When the autobot found the wound, he grounded human. Sam came to first-aid kit, got the couple of plasters. Teen hid behind shelving and started to heal his wound. Jazz kept an optic on human kid and laughed. Boy's shyness was amused him a little. Witwicky glued plaster and took pack of sleeping pills, but the first lieutenant didn't let him go.

"You don't need that, kid!" the silver robot snatched pack out and threw. "There are different ways to sweet dream"

"What?"

"Let's me tell you one interesting fairy-tale. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

"Star wars?" Sam snapped up.

"Nope, you don't guess!" Jazz gave Sam a flick. "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away was one wonderful planet, that's called Cybertron. It was settled by transformers. Everybody was individual, cool mech or fem. It is a matter of one small sparkling. The sparkling was an extremely restless bot, according to old goats. Once upon a time our hero went for a walk to crystal forest with his friends. They hiked about the crystals for a long time. Soon the sparkling strayed from the group and lost one's way in broad daylight. It was for the first time in him functioning. It was the giant blow to the reputation. But our hero didn't get depressed because depression wasn't fashionable. The sparkling chose one way and kept to the straight and narrow. He went, went, went… and came to a standstill. Slag! The small mech decided to walk back, but his way was intercepted by somebody. It was a very-very-very fearful beast-bot. Thing was so terrible as the last dinobot…No!...as the first dinobot, there was nothing scarier. The sparkling looked at the thing. The thing looked at the sparkling. The Thing had sharp teeth and bloodshot optic. It was looked rather racy. Our hero's mother card didn't stand and his optic was flowed. He had called to mind his feats and said goodbye to jungle. He won't able to construct a bay, to plant a crystal and to grow up own sparkling. Against all odds the thing felt sorry for little one, grabbed him by the collar and helped him find the right way to home. The thing released the small mech and disappeared. Our hero ran to home and lived happily ever after. Are you enjoying, kid?

"Not bad" Sam yawned. "Is there this history about you?"

"No! Did not you hear? There is this history about the small sparkling. I'm more large than he. Did you want to go to sleep?"

"No" Witwicky yawned again.

"Sure?" Jazz smiled and cuddled the teen in his arms. The autobot flattened against a garage's wall. He played light key music and started to rock to sleep Sam. The surprised boy looked at mech, who flashed a smile at him. The first lieutenant stroked human kid and began to sing:

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those to love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true _

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

The mechanical chirping Jazz's voice with British accent worked, Sam fell asleep, snuggling up to warm cybertronian armor. The smiling autobot lowered music's volume laid hand on his charge and followed the boy's lead.


End file.
